On the road
by Yuuko Uchiha
Summary: Short PWP fic. ItaNaru. Itachi has been getting home late and Naruto is fed up with it, in revenge Naruto decided to show Itachi what he is missing every time he is late.


.

Itachi put his right hand on his face as he sighed exhaustedly. His left hand held the wheel of his car tightly, the nape of his neck was hitting the seat repeatedly.

To say he was frustrated would be an understatement.

He was supposed to be home almost two hours ago; he knew Naruto would be pissed off with him, or even worse, disappointed. They had plans tonight, Naruto had made sure to make it clear to Itachi. Itachi knew that Naruto was very understanding of his job and responsibilities but he also knew he had reached Naruto's limit; the worst part was that it wasn't that he was at work anymore—like on other occasions—he was stuck in traffic. How lame was that?

An accident, maybe? All this rain didn't help at all. He was a couple kilometers away from the exit that would take him to the apartment he shared with the blond, but Itachi knew well those couple kilometers could become a couple hours.

Naruto was going to kill him.

Along with the low jazz music on the car's sound system and the raindrops hitting against the windshield he could also hear a few honks, Itachi could understand their frustration but he wondered, annoyed, if those drivers really believed the honking would help at all.

Itachi inhaled deeply, trying to relax, catching the faint scent of the rain along with the smell of the car's air-conditioning.

He was drumming his fingers on the wheel as he watched the lane at his left move. He didn't like to move from one lane to the other because it brought back bad childhood memories, but he was seriously considering it. Itachi rested his head on his window, smiling when he saw the younger child in the neighbor car make funny faces at him when the car passed by. Another 15 minutes had passed and he was pretty much in the same place.

Itachi allowed himself to wince a bit when Naruto's ring-tone began to sound. He quickly grabbed his cellphone and placed it on the car's speaker device and prepared himself for a beating

"Hello," Itachi greeted, but no answer came back, he leaned forward to check if the call was connected, he frowned when he saw it was.

Itachi lowered the music and strained his ears, he could distinguish some kind of panting.

"Naruto?," Itachi called. "Naruto," he tried again, "What are you doing?"

"So hot," Itachi heard Naruto's voice whisper huskily.

Itachi straightened in the car's seat, his eyes widening at the tone. He heard the rustle of fabric followed by another low moan, soon followed by a whimper and then a loud hiss.

"Fuck," Naruto's raspy voice came through the speaker. Itachi swallowed, the implications of the sounds he was hearing hitting him, he could feel himself growing hard.

"Itachi," Naruto whimpered, in the way that let Itachi know he was about to come. "Oh Gods, Itachi!"

Itachi's entire body was tense in anticipation. He could picture Naruto's tanned skin covered in sweat, his cheeks painted with red undertones, his pupils dilated and the red lips he always sported when he was having sex. Itachi could hear that Naruto was panting slower now.

"Do you know where my hands are?," Naruto's tried voice asked him.

"No," Itachi grunted, a pleasant shudder wandering through his body. "Tell me."

"They are holding your pillow," Naruto told him. "I know how you love to make me wait for it, [i]_beg_[/i] for it" Naruto paused. "To make it build up until I just can't hold it anymore." Itachi could picture Naruto's head resting on the pillow as well, his hips slowly pushing against the mattress to give his erection some friction.

"Naruto, you make me so hot," Itachi said. He shut his eyes tightly, unsure that listening to Naruto masturbate was a good idea when he was driving, but fuck, he knew he wouldn't end the call. He took a deep breath, trying to regain some sense when his pants rubbed against his cock.

"Oh Itachi," Naruto suddenly moaned again. "I have my fingers inside me," Naruto panted, "Stretching me wide. My ass..." Itachi gulped. "My ass is in the air facing the mirror." Itachi changed position in his seat, trying to accommodate himself. "So if I turn around a little I can see my own fingers penetrating me."

Itachi could feel a couple drops of sweat wandering on his forehead, landing on the collar of his shirt, barely noticing the windows had begun to fog.

"I can feel you behind me Itachi," Naruto continued, "I can feel the electricity I feel when you are behind me, pinning me with your eyes." Itachi stayed quiet, not trusting his own voice, the light of the car behind him blinding him for a second.

"Yes," Naruto hissed, "Can you hear it?" Itachi paid closer attention until he could hear low buzzing sounds.

Itachi was startled when the car behind his honked at him, he straightened in his seat—after unconsciously leaning forward the phone—ready to glare through the rear-view only to notice the cars in front of him were moving.

"Do you know what that is?," Naruto asked after a minute.

"What do you have there, Naruto?" Itachi could imagine what it was but he wanted Naruto's confirmation.

"It's the orange one." Naruto murmured. Itachi's ass clenched at the memory, the orange vibrator Naruto had been so adamant to buy, it was the one they had used a couple of weeks ago. "So when I use it on me, I can feel you beside me," Naruto continued. "Because you aren't here. Oh, Itachi." Naruto moaned, "I want you to be here so badly." A couple of weeks ago, Itachi had been fucking Naruto while the blond had been penetrating him using the vibrator.

"Fuck!" Itachi cursed, he took his hand to his pants to give himself some friction.

"I'm going crazy, Itachi." Itachi had to bite his lip when he saw the cars move forward, trying to focus on driving. "I can't wait, please, please Itachi," Naruto said breathlessly. Itachi was having a hard time driving through the traffic. Itachi heard Naruto shift and grunt a few more times and then a loud moan was heard. Itachi could feel when Naruto had inserted the dildo within himself; he couldn't control the shudder that went through his body, his eyes almost rolling back. Itachi had to press the break suddenly when he noticed he was about to hit the car in front of him. His knuckles were white against the wheel, and he rested his forehead against it and closed his eyes to gain focus. That had been bizarre, it had felt like he was about to come without any kind of stimulation.

"Oh fuck… fuck!," Naruto grunted, oblivious to Itachi's problem. "Itachi. I'm gonna—come all over your pillow."

Itachi was sure he could imagine how Naruto was on his hands and knees pushing against the dildo, he was swallowing with difficulty as he drove. The moans and grunts were getting louder until an angry curse reached him.

"Naruto?," Itachi asked, worried his lover had managed to injure himself.

"Fucking dildo," Itachi heard the blond curse from a distance, and he frowned.

"Now, your pillow is between my legs," Naruto's voice was even more distant. "I'm on my side with one leg up." A low moan left Itachi's lips, it was his favorite position. "I need to come so badly."

Wet sounds filled the car, and Itachi realized Naruto had left the phone next to his hips. he was hearing Naruto as he used the lube-covered dildo to fuck himself. Itachi knew Naruto's pants marked the blond's close climax and unconsciously begun to thrust up. Sweet torture.

"Itachi!" Naruto's loud cry came through the speaker phone. Itachi heard Naruto gasp, a loud sound and then the call got disconnected.

"Holy fucking shit!" Itachi said to no one.

.

* * *

.

Betaed by CrimsonKiss89, thank you darling.

This is for the lovely Daydreamer79 because she won the contest in my club "Firefly Spa"—on y!gallery-, I hope you like it honey.

In case you are wondering: that was punishment, Naruto wanted to teach Itachi what he was missing every time he gets home late :3

Comments? They make me happy ^-^


End file.
